Tower Over Me
by von-wolf-girl
Summary: Leah is destroyed..I've seen worlds that don't belong...My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize...Tell me why we live like this..Keep me safe inside...Your arms like towers...Tower over me...Jacob will not let her fall!
1. Leaving Everything Behind

I was all alone with no one running as fast as I could as soon as I knew what Bella was planning for her honeymoon I was disgusted I couldn't understand what she saw in that leech. I had come to make peace with Bella and her leech instead she shoves it my face what they are planning to do I couldn't take it I just wanted to go wolf form forever

_"Aw get over yourself Jacob and stop thinking about her she made her choice"_ Leah said in a frustrated

_"Jake buddy are you okay I'm sorry this happened_" Quil said in a sad voice

_"Wait up I'll go with you Jake"_ Embry had said

_"Ugh why can't you guys just leave me alone"_ I snapped at them "Leah I don't know what you are talking about when it clearly shows that you have not gotten over Sam" I wanted to hurt someone just as they had hurt me and Leah was an easy target

_"Go to hell Jacob at least I know that Sam is happy and with a HUMAN which is more than I can say for you're Bella or should I say vampbella"_ she shot back making my wounds deeper yet I knew she was right but I would never admit to that at least not out loud

_"Well at least she didn't imprint on my family"_ I said in a cold heartless voice and that did it for her she was definitely going to be coming after me now I could feel her picking up her speed running faster to try and catch up with me I was so ready for her even though I knew this was wrong that Leah had not being the reason I was angry yet I was just waiting for a really good fight and even though I would never hurt her I was trying to get some anger out of me she busted out of the trees then she just took one look at me and said

_"You know what Jacob Black you're not even worth it, go be Bella's lapdog for all I care" _and that did it for me I could not stand her saying that to me _"Aw wait you can't she is going to be too busy screwing her mind reading leech" _

I was in mid air when Seth jumped in front of me not in an offensive position more like protecting his sister from the attack that she had seen coming yet decided not to move

"_Ugh Leah you are such a…jerk" _Seth told her

"Seth get out of my way let's see if she fights better than she can bark"

"Jake don't do these Leah is a girl remember" Embry said trying to calm me down

Then Leah lunged for me I was surprised I did not expect her to attack me in my current state I was embracing the wolf that was in me this fight would just be instinct more than anything for me. Yet I couldn't help it but to be sorry for her, she was never going to have someone that truly loved her because the legends never talked about a wolf girl imprinting she would always be alone.

Of course everyone heard my thought Leah stopped in her tracks

_"Leah" _I said as she turned around to leave I could see the tears that where starting flow in her eyes I'd done it I hurt someone else yet it didn't feel right she had tried to help in her own way and she ran away she had back down from a fight had hell frozen or something

_"No it hasn't but you mean so little to me that it's not even worth my time beating you up asshole"_ she said then she was gone phrase back

Everyone was in shocked Leah had walked away we all were surprised but then I was too messed up to care about that at the moment so I ran the other way around I could feel the disappointment Seth was sending me I had no right to say that to Leah it had being so hard for her when Sam left her for Emily and it's not like Sam wanted to leave her but this imprinting thing was put on our hands or paws I just wanted to get away and forget everything.

It had being four weeks and no one knew anything about Leah she had not come home after our argument I acted like I didn't care but in the back of my mined I could not help it wonder where she was I knew I was responsible for her leaving and her scent was long gone washed away with the stormed that had being going on for 8 days so that did not help our search party that we had set up till 2 weeks ago.

When Seth had told us that her sister was missing I was angry that he had waited so long to tell us but then again I did not blame him when he told me that he was mad at me for hurting her which was true yet he admitted the only reason he told us was because she had left a note saying that she had gone to her grams house but surprise surprise when their grams called to say hi to them and Leah's mom found out she was not there

_Dammit_ I said to myself

_"Seth I'm sorry kid I should have not said those things to her"_ I told Seth

He just looked my way and nodded in agreement it was past 4 in the morning we were the only ones awake hoping that Leah would phrase

_"It's okay Jake you weren't yourself either" _

_"That still does not justify what I did"_ I told him _"I won't rest till we find her I promise Seth I owe you that much and if I have to I'll drag her back home from wherever she is but still kid she knows better than to leave like that without at least trying to contact you guys"_

He laugh at the thought of me dragging Leah back home for her inconsideration of her family at least when I left I stayed in wolf form and the pack always told my dad that I was okay but Leah had chosen to not let anyone know where she was on purpose and this got me angry with her

_"Seth you should go kid you need to sleep ill stay till someone else comes" _I told him

_"Okay tell me if you know anything please" _he said and then I was alone in thought it was rare that I would be left alone in wolf form but I had apparently spoke to soon

_"Oh my goddess he said I was pretty"_ then pictures were flashing in my head then I recognized who it was

_"Leah!?"_ I said surprised "Is that you" but apparently Leah had other things in her mine she was thinking about this boy that apparently she just meet and well actually liked this made me angry for some weird reason

_"And the way he kissed me..." _more graphic images came to my mind then apparently she noticed she wasn't alone "Aw shit"

_"Yeah hello to you to Leah where the hell have you being..."_ I asked angry

_"Wow you sound just like my mom"_ she said ironically _"leave me alone Jacob Black"_ she told me with anger yet she had not noticed that I was running faster now

_"You know how worried you mom has being and your brother jez Leah at least you could call them and tell them your okay" _I said trying to buy time for I could get a better idea of where she was

_"Oh no you don't Jacob Black you are not coming over here I'm happy here you are not going to ruin it and as for the rest I'm okay I promise I won't phase again so leave me alone I'm fine where I am" _she informed me

"Leah as Alpha I am responsible for you and you will come home even if I have to order..." and then she was gone dam I didn't even have a clue of where she was and now she had promised not to tell me where she was at or that she would come back to the reservation for that fact why did girls have to be so complicated

**Chapter 2**

_I had not phrase for months now I was somehow dying inside slowly day by day I would cry myself to sleep with a new bruise to hide from the people around me if the pack knew how low I had fallen how depressed I had become I was far away from home yet I did not know where my home was the reservation did not feel like my home I was lost _

_My boyfriend Blake and I were living together for a few months, he didn't love me I knew that from the moment he laid a hand on me I was so desperate for love that I did not care anymore I was desperate for an emotion when he said he was sorry and promise not to ever hit me again. _

_I believed him yet I knew I was only lying to myself when he hit me again I lashed out and hurt him also yet we both ended up forgiving each other and after that everything was going great we would go out have fun love each other then out of nowhere he hit me once again by this time I was tired of everything of my life of how everyone I loved always ended up hurting me. _

_When all I did was love them was that a crime apparently for me it was I let Blake hurt me mentally and physically Blake was the same man that Jacob had seen me thinking about the one that was so sweet and wonderful at first but like everything it had to end and be tainted with bad things in the world. _

_I just accepted the fact that Blake would hurt me every chance that he would get, that for him any excuse would be okay, but I didn't care as long as he would stay with me. The bruises would heal fast yet not as fast. _

_Though it got bad he hit me beat me up to the point that I could not stand I could have easily phrased and healed but that would not help me at all I did not want to risk the pack knowing what was going on to me _

_I just wanted to close my eyes and never open them again I wanted to die when Sam left me for Emily it broke my heart I was trying to get away from that pain I was escaping the pain I did not want to feel every time I saw them _

_I was crushed I have giving Sam everything I had I did not want the pack to see how much I was truly hurting in the inside it was very difficult since we hardly got any privacy when I went to the hospital I was informed that I was not Blake's only victim I was one of many this upset me left me wondering what I was doing in here _

_I had being good with Blake and yet once again another man had cheated on me left me for someone else the doctor told me I should press charges but in reality I did not want to deal with all the drama of dealing with the police I had no one to blame but myself I had let things happen._

_When I got out there was a lot of press trying to get me to talk to them but I knew better. I keep on walking with me head down my hood covering my face and my hair in my face. Eventually they lost interest a left me alone_

_I went to my apartment in Michigan it was small and cozy though it was raining hard there was a thunder storm I was bundled up in the bed crying wondering what I was going to do now _

_I had to start all over again I was trying to forget the painful memories that came to my mine the knock on the door distracted me even though it was a bit strange that someone would be knocking at 3 in the morning desperate for and escape I went to distract myself and open the door hoping it was Blake to tell me it was all lies that he had not cheated on me. _

"Leah" said a stranger when I slightly opened the door with the chain still on it

"Yeah" I said in a whisper tired of well everything. "Can I help you?"

"Ya you can by telling me what happen to you Leah?" A husky voice asked me full of sadness.

Then I remembered who this was it was Jacob Black oh no this was not good the Alpha of the pack had finally found me my past was catching up with me.


	2. Crashing Down

**Chapter 3**

I was in complete shock when Edward called me I hung up a few times I did not want to talk to him he was probably just going to say something about Bella how her transformation came out to be a big mistake and wanted me to put him out of his misery

"Jacob don't hang up listen to what I have to say first" He began "Carlisle just got a call from Michigan"

"Really Oh? Reminded me again why I care" I asked "Did you kill her yet? Is that why your ca…"

"Jacob it's about Leah" he said frustrated

That did get my attention fast I bet he knew that she was missing yet they were not allowed on the rez so there was nothing really they could do anyways I didn't feel angry anymore I felt worried wondering what was it that they had found out about Leah. Yet also frustrated that they had something and I didn't.

"What about Leah she has not being here in months so don't tell me she went up their again to disturbed Bella about me again" I asked bored yet I was secretly hoping this was true that way I knew she was nearby and I would be able to follow her scent to where ever she took off this time.

"No Jacob there was a Leah Clearwater admitted their yesterday night around 2am" he said struggling for words "She was released that same day like a 4pm"

"What was she in for" I asked confused for all I know that could be a completely different person that they were talking about

"It's her Jacob as soon as we found out she was missing we took the liberty of sending out pictures of her to all the police and hospitals around the country" he said in a sympathetic voice

"What was she in their for Edward" I asked yet again

"She left her home address in the paper work that she filled out get a piece of paper to write it down" he told me before I could blink he started ranting the address "10470 Dixie Highway, Fair Haven, MI 48023"

I knew there was something he was not telling me yet I could not figured it out but I did get suspicious as he avoided my question

"Edward why was Leah in the hospital" I asked stretching out the words for their would be no misunderstanding

"Jacob I think its best that you leave now she needs someone" he began

"Dammit Edward that is not what I asked answer me what happen…"

"Leah was in for domestic violence Jacob she was really hurt had a few fractures which I'm sure were broken bones but considering how fast she heals they could have turned into fractures …."

He continued but I was not listing to a word he was saying Leah in for domestic violence how did that happen. She was a strong girl she would not have allowed anyone to hurt her physically. Hell she would lash out whenever someone thought she was weak just because she was a girl. Now that I stand her in front of her door I don't know what to think. Her voice is so broken there is no life in it

She tries to slam the door shut a reaction I guess

"Leah you can open the door or I can open the door you choose" I warned her "don't think you can leave through the window because I will just follow you. I have your scent now there is no more hiding from me anymore"

I heard a sigh so she was giving up that was not Leah usually she put up a fight when she did not want to do something this was a change. I will never forget this moment the moment when she open the door and I could her eyes. I thought I had it bad when I was trying to forget Bella but Leah looked lost like she had given up she was broken.

I got the sudden urge to protect her she was so vulnerable. What had the world done to her that she looked so defeated? Crushed? Somehow I felt responsible for this mess, I had made her go away I had hurt her as much as everyone else I was disgusted with myself. Yet I vowed that I would protect her help her get through this phase.

I could see the faint bruises that were spread all over her. I was enraged how she could have let someone do that to her I wanted her to tell me everything. I wanted some answers and I was going to get them. Tonight.

"Leah honey what happen to you?" I began my interrogation.

**Chapter 4**

When I saw Jacob in the door I felt relive wash over it felt so good to see someone then I felt ashamed that he had to see me in this condition.

"Jacob what are you doing here?" I asked instead of answering his question

"Well let's see I was going for a walk in the rez when I got the sudden urge to run 2557.094115.0 miles to work out you knwo" he said in a strained voice "I saw this door and just knocked randomly.

"Don't be a smart ass Jacob Black" I retorted out of instinct for some bizarre reason I felt comfortable talking like that to Jacob.

"Then don't ask stupid questions Leah you know why I'm here" he looked me in the eye and said "I'm here for you Leah to take you home"

That broke me I was trying so hard to hide from my past to began fresh yet I never knew how much those simple word meant to me. _I'm here for you_ I could feel the tears staring to build up in my eyes. I tried to hide it by looking down at my shoes.

Fighting the need to cry I did not want Jacob to see me like these. I saw him step closer to hug me I guess but I knew I would lose my internal fight if I let him touch me. I step back he was surprised by my reaction he looked puzzled.

I walked to the kitchen he followed me closely afraid that I might disappear again I guess. I was trying to guess what he was thinking but got nothing.

"Leah what happen? Who did these to you? Why did you not just come home?..." I could see that he could go one like these the rest of the morning I was debating on letting him rant on till he got tired "Well"

"Nothing as you can see, I did these to myself, I don't know where my home is at the moment Jacob" I answered his questions right? I could see that he was not satisfied with my answers. I took a deep breath "Nothing happen Jacob I just got hurt while I was on a boat"

I began to lie, I could not explain to him that I had fallen victim to my boyfriend well ex-boyfriend if I was going to get technical about it. I could see him begging to shake slightly.

"Leah please don't lie to me I know all about Blake" he said fuming.

This was a surprised how did he know?

"Jacob I really don't want to talk about this please not know" I pleaded

"Fine we don't have to talk about it why don't we go to the beach find a hidden place and phrase" he suggested

"Please Jacob don't make me do these I can't, I'm not ready to relive those moments again" I pleaded.

"Fine we will not talk about it yet but I will start going home and considering since you don't want to phrase we are going for a road trip" He said with a smirk

"I don't want to go home"

"That is not up for discussion Leah we are going home you can go with what you're wearing right now for all I care." He said in that Alpha voice. Since when had the kid gotten mature?

"I can't leave, I...I have a contract for this apartment, I have a job here."

"You paid in advance right the first and last month isn't that how it works?" he asked

"Yes but.." I began again looking for excuses. I could tell he knew this

"As for the job I'm sure they will find someone else. You can call them right now and tell them you have a family emergency." He said as if he these things were insignificant.

I was rubbing I'm head I could not just leave, desperately trying to think of an excuse.

"Leah as much as I loved to hear all the excuses you can think of we have to go we have a long way home. Which leaves us a lot a free time to I don't know talk."

That sneaky little dog he was not going to let me avoid his questions and I had given us plenty of time to talk since I refused to phrase.


	3. Leah's Clone

**Sorry for taking so long but I was temporally out of internet services thank you for everyone that is reading my FF its my first 1 so im glad for the feedback im getting! **

**I do not own any of this character ****or else Nessie and Jacob would not have happened.**

**Chapter 5**

Leah was talking forever I knew she was just trying to buy time to think of and excuse for her not to leave, not that she would fine one. It seamed kind of fun to let her get herself worked up about this at least I knew she was alive.

"Jacob I cant leave just like this I…"

"You know Leah as much as I loved to hear your excuses I am only going to give you 10 more minutes then we are out of here." I told her "I don't think it takes you 40 minutes to get your stuff ready to leave ill, wait by the car."

I went to stand next to Bella's old car that the leeched had let me borrow. The Guardian it had really tinted window's, also ran smoothly. For some reason Edward though I should drive of course Leah didn't know this she though I ran here. Apparently she was too distracted to notice anything I said.

I was looking around the street everything seamed really calm. Compared to La Push I understand why Leah has chosen this place it was so peaceful.

"Bbsssttttt"

I turned around looking at for the source of the noise, and then I saw this little girl in the window. She was signaling something to me? I looked around hoping that it would not be me she was talking to. Nothing. I looked at the window again and she was gone.

Huh maybe she was not talking to me after all.

"Hey what ya doing?" a little girl asked with red straight hair, green eyes, freckles sprinkled around her nose. She was cute slim, just short for my style.

Not that I would ever admit this but that little girl did scared me I jumped about 4 feet away from where I was. I heard someone laughing hysterically inside Leah's house something told me she was not packing right now. Out of instinct I growled I didn't like being laughed at.

"Did you just growl at me?" the girl asked confused and there was something else in her face. Hurt? Maybe I was not sure.

"Ah no I didn't growl at you…."

_Let him have it Trixy _I heard Leah say in a whisper from inside the apartment. So she was listing to this conversation more closely now?

"Because if you did it so rude, like don't you know any manners? I swear your acting like an animal…" she continues not even waiting for me to answer.

At this point I could not take anymore so I stared laughing. If she knew how close to the truth she was she would not be here talking to me like this.

"Now you're laughing at me?" she glared "May I ask what is sooo funny right now I want to laugh also jerk"

This girl was feisty something told me that Leah had a big influence on her.

"No im sorry its just that you remind me so much of Leah that's all I never thought that I would fine someone who was so much like her." I observed

Her eyes soften and then looked proud of herself.

"You're here for Leah?"

God she said the name like if she was goddess. Was it possible that of all the places, I had been through; this would be the place where I would fine the one possibly the only one that was just like Leah?

"Yes I going to take her home" I saw the sadness wash over her "im sure she will come visit you as soon as she can" I added for her benefit. "What's your name anyways kid?"

"Alexandria Trixy Valentino and yours?"

"Jacob Black …."

"You're Jacob Black? You asshole what the hell are you doing here after everything you said to Leah how can you be here? I mean I know Blake is an ass but he seams like a saint compared to you" she scolded.

I was in shock, was Leah talking about us, about ME? I didn't know where to begin I mean it was hard trying to think of an excuse but I couldn't there wasn't. But what I could not stand was to be compared to that stupid Blake how could she think we were the same that I was worse? I would never ever hit a girl even though Leah always tested that limit a lot.

"Do not compare me to Blake we are nothing alike." I was shaking lightly.

"Well excuse me but that is not what I heard you were a complete and utter moron to Leah, were you not?"

"Yes I was but I would never lay a hand on her."

"Well I guess your right I mean Leah can do so much better I don't understand why she is with Blake. I mean he is not that cute I have yelled at him even egged his car once" she whispered "Just don't tell Leah she doesn't know."

"You knew about Blake and you did nothing to stop him?" I asked disgusted.

"What? No! I didn't know that prick hit her if I did trust me he would not be breathing right now! I met Leah couple of weeks ago she helped me when my parents kicked me out of the house they live next door. They send me to a school in hopes that I would be more polite but as you can see they didn't, actually they kicked me out. So my parents kicked me out again. Surprise Surprise."

"So you managed to get yourself kicked out again Trix?" Leah said from the door. I saw something in her face something a lot like relief and I knew what was coming "Sorry Jacob I can't leave now what would Trixy do here all alone."

Oh no she was not going to use that excuse on me I would not let Leah stay here a minute longer that necessary.

"Well from what I heard her parents don't care where she is so then I guess we can take her to La Push. If your up for it Alexandria?"

"What!? Leah you were leaving and you weren't going to tell me?"

"No lets get this straight I am not leaving" she pointed at me "He is forcing me to go back I say that with you here now we can knock him out an make a run for it"

"Nice I can live with that ready Leah?"

I looked into Alexandria and Leah's eyes an something told me they were serious about this.


	4. Alexandria Trixy Valentino's Surprise

**Hey just as a heads up I will be posting everyday expect on Wednesday & Sundays lol I need a break a couple times a week hahaha hope you guys are enjoying the story. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!**

**Chapter 6 **

I felt relief was over me when I saw Trixy she was my one and only friend away from home. If anyone could help me it would be her I knew that if I asked her for help she would not let me down. That's why when I suggested knocking Jacob out I knew she would agree with out a doubt.

Trixy of course did not like Blake at all she was always bugging to leave him, of course not that I listen to her. She knew Blake was trouble for me and that I did not need him in my life. I meet Trixy on day coming from work she was in the side walk looking lost, I went to ask her

"What's wrong?" I approached her.

"Oh nothing im peachy why would you think something is wrong? I mean I just got kicked out of my school, my parents just kicked me out of the house" she said looking straight ahead not looking at me "but nothing is wrong. It's the usually for me and you why do you look like shit?" She asked looking up at me.

At first I left her I was not in the mood to deal with this girl I had plenty of my own problems in my life. I sure as hell did not need more but when I saw her through my window outside freezing her butt, because it was snowing.

I felt sorry for her and angry at her parents for leaving her out there in the cold weather what kind of parents did that? Blake and I had just gotten into an argument so he wasn't in the apartment.

I invited her in; she first refused to go inside said she had something called pride. It wasn't till I threaten to wet her with water for she could freeze faster that she went inside.

"You have got to be kidding me Leah?" Jacob said bringing me back to reality.

"Who said we were joking I don't see Leah laughing?" Trixy responded with a wicked grin.

"Leah" Jacob continues to talk to me as if Trixy had never spoken. "You know that is not possible,"

Trixy and I were slowly walking towards Jacob making him feel nervous.

"Leah I will phrase right now" Jacob warned me. I smile in anticipation I turned to Trixy and gave her a nod "Alexandria I don't want to hurt you …"

"What makes you think you can hurt me?" Trixy asked.

Jacob was suddenly lifted of the ground he didn't seem to notice. When he did he was almost to the roof top of the apartments.

"WHAT THE HELL" Jacob was so confused. I started to laugh I couldn't help myself the look on his face was priceless.

"It's quite a view isn't Jaky?" I teased.

Trixy was focused on Jacob her eyes had suddenly tuned pitch black.

"LEAH PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"I didn't put you up there" I answered innocently, Jacob turned to look at trixy and instantly notice the difference in her eyes.

"ALEXANDRIA PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Jacob shouted im sure that all the neighborhood heard his request. Trixy just smiled and winked at him.

"Okay I can do that"

Jacob suddenly fell, I was sure that if it wasn't because he was a werewolf he would have some broken bones right now. He looked enraged I could he his anger getting the better of him as he stared to shake uncontrollably.

"What the hell was that about im here to help you Leah, what's wrong with you how you did that?" he asked trixy.

"You're not the only one that is special Jacob" Trixy said looking all perky and proud. She looked at me waiting for me to give her the okay to explain. Jacob just raised his eyebrow. "I have the power to control anyone or anything with my brain" she explained. "I can't control your thought but I can control you body and just about anything else in the world"

"Wow" I had to admit that Jacob looked shocked at this new information.

"So if I wanted to I could make up stay put while we leave"

I was proud of trixy when I first met her I had no idea that she had any special powers. I caught her trying to take money from her parent's house while she was just sitting in my kitchen. When I confronted her of course she denied it saying I was hallucinating, when I showed her I could transform to a wolf she smiled.

"Finally I meet an even bigger freak than me"

"Freak!?"

"I mean im just kidding your not going to eat me or something right?" she asked terrified.

"Nope at least not yet wait a couple of days maybe I might" I flashed my teeth with a wicked smile.

We started hanging out more and more after work sometimes we would ditch and just go around the town doing pranks to people that passed by the town.

"Leah I think you should come home there is someone that really needs to see you. Seth is bad he is doing really bad he asked me to come look for you. I cant let him down Leah please come back to La Push with me, even Alexandria can come with us there is plenty of space in the car." Jacob pleaded.

This was new information Seth was hurt? What happen to him? How come Jacob had not said anything before? I had to go see for myself that Seth was okay. I was forced to go back to the place I swore never to return, to be there for someone that needed me. My family, my brother Seth.

"Trix im have to go to La Push you can come with me if…."

"Leah we are friends for life remember? I'll go with you even if its to a forgotten place no one ever goes to" she teased.


	5. One Hell of a Ride

**Chapter 7**

The drive was slow and fast at the same time, I was driving fast I was surprised no police or highway patrol had stop me. Then again I doubt that they would have the chance to even report it, considering how fast I was driving. It was slow because Leah and Alexandria were quite the most of the trip. Of course, Leah kept on bugging me with what was wrong with Seth. I told her she would have to wait until she got to La Push.

When we got to a dinner in Washington I told them I had to make a call to let them know we were coming. Little did they know that my type of call was different, I didn't need a phone just a good place to phrase and no one would be able to see me.

"Jacob where have you being man? we've been looking for?" Embry said in a worried.

"Relax will you I had to make a little trip where's Seth?"

"What do I look like a babysitter?"

"Embry didn't you just finish telling me that you were worried about me? Now I can imagine how worried you would be of Seth, where is he?"

"I think he is some sleeping he just left maybe 2 hours ago"

"Okay then go and over to wake him I don't have a lot of time tell him I found Leah and we are coming home we are like 4 hours away so we shouldn't take that long."

"Wait just a second YOU found Leah? Where was she? How did you find her..."

"Embry I will answer your questions soon just not right now tell Seth to look sick he, that's how I convinced Leah to come back to La Push…"

"Ha you ticked Leah into coming back dude you do realized that she is going to kill you when she finds out right?"

"Nah she won't kill me" I said confident.

"Are you sure about that? Leah is a really complicate girl, girls are complicated in general, don't let her surprise you Jake."

"Embry just go warn Seth I have to go"

I phrased got dressed and went back to the dinner Leah and Alexandria were already eating. I order some food for me, after a while we left toward La Push then that's where I wished they would shut up.

"So Jacob are you still in love with this Bella Swan? Or is it Bella Cullen?" Alexandria asked calmly, while looking out the window, like if it was the most command thing in the world to talk about my personal life. Talk about needing some privacy but at this point I understood that I was never going to get it. Hell I just didn't expect for a stranger to know all about my personal life.

"Uh she is Bella Cullen" I said uncomforted. I could tell Leah was enjoying this she never like Bella.

"Is she dead yet?" Leah asked in a harsh tone.

I growled I was still sensitive to Bella.

"Easy their Jaky" she laughed. "I just want to get myself caught up with what's going on in La Push.

"Well you never should have left if you were so concerned." I retorted.

"I had to leave Jacob I couldn't stand being here I was suffocating I needed…"

"You need that son of bitch to beat you up Leah?" I said without thinking. She flinched, some how she was really vulnerable.

Suddenly I could myself being thrown out of the car, the door open and I jumped out. The car continue going and stopped after a few feet.

Dam I forgot about Alexandria's power.

"I know that won't kill you Jacob, but it will hurt as hell. Be careful what you say to her Leah is like a sister and I will not let you hurt her. After all it was you who drove Leah away from the ones she loved with your harsh words." She said in a whisper some how knowing that I would still be able to hear her.

It was my turn to flinched I knew Alexandria was saying the truth. Still it pist me off that she was right.

"No its okay trixy…"

"No! Its not okay Leah and I will not sit here and let him hurt you when it was his fault."

She was right I knew she was right, that didn't mean that I had to like that she was right. How I hate her power I had to be more careful when she was around. Then I started laughing, I would love to see what she did to Paul or any of the others in the pack when they started giving Leah crap. Home sweet Home ha.


	6. Welcome Home

**I'm sorry I couldn't get the chapter up sooner, but I was at a funeral my mom's best friend passed away so I was with her for moral support. Please review tell me what you think.**

**Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten it really means a lot.**

**Chapter 8**

We were driving towards the Cullen's and nothing I have said to Jacob worked. I had threatened to do so many things to him but he would not listen. Trixy was not helping me either she was curious to meet the leeches, not that she would get alone with them. When we got there I quickly got down to switched cars, the faster I moved the faster we got this over with. I did not want to see the stupid leech lover, how I hated her. She was such a drama queen so self centered. I heard a growl from the inside.

"Leah" Edward said in a warning voice, coming out of the door so he had being hearing my thoughts again. Ah how I hated that what and invasion of privacy, as if I didn't have enough with the pack.

"What" I responded with attitude anger being to build up. "Don't like what you heard?" How Bella is such a whiner, oh Edward I love you but I also love Jacob. Bella irritates me she is so immature she wants the world to revolve around her.

"Jacob please tell Leah to stop or to get out of here."

"With pleasure" I said not waiting for Jacob to respond. "Trix let's get out of here"

Trixy just nodded she had seen enough. Then I caught something in the air a scent I never smelled before. I listen for a pulse but there wasn't a normal pulse there was one that was working overtime if you asked me. Jacob must have smelled it too.

"Where's Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Bella is fine."

"Where is she?" Jacob asked worried now.

So he was locking her up now? No I wonder if he had killed her yet? Or was he killing her slowly? I thought of my own ways I could kill her. Edward didn't look so happy with my thought right now.

"Leah I have warned you already"

"Leah" Jacob said in a warning like I cared what Jacob said I didn't care if he was ok with my attitude. Hell if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here. I wondered if Edward had killed Bella yet?

"So when you do it Edward?" I asked when did you kill her?

Then the big vampire came out of the house

"Hey Jacob I see you went to got the girl wolf back" he grinned. What was that suppose to mean? Then he turned to Trixy. "Who's the shorty?"

"Alexandria Trixy Valentino you guys are the Cullen's I imagine? You must me wannabe x-men?"

Emmet laughed.

"For a human you are really tough I can see why you two get along same attitude. I didn't think Leah would have any friends on Michigan"

How did Emmet know where I was?

"It means that we were the ones who told him when you were?"Edward answered.

"What you told him? How did you guys find out?" I asked angrily so if it wasn't for them I could still be in Michigan right now.

"Carlisle got a call from one of the doctors down over at Michigan. Said there was a girl there was badly beaten up yet was healing a rapid paste he got curious so he called Carlisle to ask."

I gasped I knew that would happen that's why I avoided going to the doctor so much I didn't want the doctors suspecting. Guess I had a right to worry stupid doctor; he had gotten me into this mess. Now I would have to go and scare the doctor to death for we wouldn't open his big mouth.

"So aggressive Leah, don't worry he won't say a word to anyone."

I growled at him I didn't want the leech to solve my problems I could fix them just fine.

"So where is stupid Bella anyway? Surprised she isn't here with you usually she is always attaché with you."

Then I saw her she was in the window she looked amazing, wait what? Did I just say that? I saw Edward smirk. She looked pale more pale than usually then I saw her eyes they were red. What a freak show is that what she dreamed of becoming?

"Nice look Bella, you're a freak." I laughed.

Next thing I knew I was flying through the air, Alice had come out of nowhere. Right on her toes was her husband Jasper.

"Watch who you're talking to dog." She said in a hostile voice.

Then next thing I know Alice is getting launched at a nearby tree. I look at trix and her eyes have turned completely black she is focused on the Cullen's. They looked surprised that Alice had being launched without no one moving, Jacob is laughing hard he is down to his knees. I look at Emmett and he is preparing completely focused on Trixy. Looks like there is about to be a fight, uh what a welcome home this is.


	7. Friends?

**Chapter 9**

Everyone was confused at what happen to Alice I just couldn't take it the look on their faces. I thought it was so funny to see their reaction I replayed it over and over in my head and I just laughed more. Edward was finally catching on what was going on I saw him tense up. Hell I would to Alexandria was different she was dangerous if she wanted to. The next thing I see was Bella crashing through the glass window heading straight to Alexandria. Technically speaking she was still a human so that meant I had to protect her from the leeches. Didn't actually think it would be Bella to attack a not so harmless girl.

"Bella chill will you Alice was the first one to attack." I said in a bored voice didn't want to let Bella know I was worried.

"Yes but Leah was insulting me, Alice was just defending me" Bella shot back.

"That's because you are a freaking leech." Leah yelled. She just didn't know when to shut up. I went to be next to her and put my hand over her mouth at least she would be quite for a while.

"Same as Alexandria was defending Leah." I stated. "Besides you don't want to hurt me do you? You know as well as I do that if you attack her I will have to defend her."

"I don't need anyone defending me I can take care of myself." Alexandria stated.

"Well we can all see that little girl." Emmett said.

"Im...Not…a…litt…little. Girl." Alexandria was turning red, why would Emmett want to piss her off? I was tired of holding Leah so I let go, if I hadn't she would have probably bite my hand off.

"Sure you are how old are you twelve? Fifteen the most."

"Beats looking like 17 forever don't it Emmett? Don't hate because you know that she is going to get older." Leah asked with a smirk. She didn't loose the opportunity to give her opinion.

"Hey" Alexandria said in a threading voice. Moving Emmett only a little bit from where he was standing.

"Ah come on give me your best shot Alex" he complained.

"You think she would be stupid to show you her whole power?" Leah asked him looking like if she was talking to a four year old.

"Well maybe it's because you can only use it certain times, are you scared of us?" Emmett said looking straight at Alexandria.

"Ha ya right I've seeing scaring things, maybe I can only use it on occasions maybe I can't. I don't think you want to find out now do you?"

"Trixy lets go" Leah said flatly she wasn't enjoying being here. "It smells disgusting here"

"Not as bad as you do" Rosalie said with a smile on her face coming in from the forest. Leah looked pleased to see her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alexandria squealed in delight. "Oh my god, you're more beautiful in person. I just want to thank you so much for helping Leah in her moment of need."

Was she talking to Rosalie? Wow who would have thought she would like all the wrong persons. Rosalie and Leah seamed to be hugging! Was I seeing things?

"No your not" Edward clarified.

"What are you doing back here?"

"Well im not back….." Leah responded.

I watched them talk like if they were friends all along, which would have made more sense. Yet how could I have not seeing this coming, the most malicious girls I knew was Leah and Rosalie. They both had strong attitudes; one was from a beauty pagan, the other beautiful and wild. They were so different physically yet so alike internally. Leah was introducing Alexandria, she of course was really well happy.

"Don't let them hear you or they just might kill you." Edward whispered to me.

"Listen Edward I never got to say thank you for telling me where Leah was, I was going crazy looking for her, I somehow missed her."

"So how is she? She doesn't look like she's slept for days?"

I started to get angry because I knew Leah was not okay she was hurting the domestic violence did do a lot of damage. I started remembering how I saw Leah the first day bruised all over her body she looked dead inside.

"Blake really did a number on her" Edward asked.

"Yes and the bastard got to walk away like if nothing happen, like if he hadn't hurt someone. I can't wait to go back and scared the shit out of him."

"Well im sure we can arranged something" Edward said thoughtfully looking at Emmett. Im sure Emmett would have being more than happy to go and show him a couple of lessons. Yet I wanted the satisfaction beating Blake up.

"I understand"

"Jacob you freaking moron im leaving your ass here if we don't get moving I want to go see Seth."

"Im just glad the old Leah is back." I smiled while looking at Leah; I could tell she was suddenly feeling uncomfortable with my attention all to her self. But this was just the begging I planed on being on Leah's case at least for a couple of months minimum. I was going to enjoy every minute of Leah's presence after all she was gone for a while. Still I hadn't told her about my sudden feeling I gotten for her when I saw her in her apartment.

"Aw the magic of imprinting." Edward said smiling.

Then I felt something hit my heat it was a small rock, I looked up to see Leah smiling.

"Are you guys done declaring your love for one another? Or do you want some privacy?"

"Leah shut up and start walking." I shot back. Some how though I was walking with a big smile in my face and nothing of what Leah said was going to ruin my day. Now that the girl I love was back and she would never leave. At least not without me.


	8. Seth Acting Skills

**I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long but I got writers block and I hade no idea where I was going with the story to be honest but I'm over that now!! Ya!! Hopefully everyone will continue reading my story!!**

**Don't forget to Review!!**

Chapter 8

I was going home in a hurry I really wanted to see Seth I was believe it or not really worried about him. I spotted the place I once used to call home everything had change in the last couple of years.

"Trixy this was my home"

"Well it looks um what the word cozy?" she smiled not sure what to say.

"Don't you mean it is your home?" Jacob commented. I gave him a glare and went to the front door.

When I got home everything was the same or so it seamed I looked around searching for Seth he was defiantly not downstairs I went upstairs.

"Seth!?" I yelled.

"Leah is that you?" I heard his voice coming from his room also I heard a couple of other noises. Like if he was moving fast to kind of when your mom tell you to clean before she leaves and you don't but when you see her car in the driveway you rush to clean the whole house. Then finally him I heard him land on his bed.

I opened the door and Seth was in his bed with a thermometer in his mouth, his room was humid in there it was so hot. He was red also he kind of looked sick his eyes told me he wasn't doing so well.

"Dam the boy looks like shit." Trixy commented. "No offence, Alexandria Trixy Valentino" she said waiving.

Seth nodded in her direction and then looked back at me.

"Leah is that you?" he closed his eyes like if he was in pain "I must be dreaming again." He stated and suddenly was coughing like crazy.

"Why the hell hasn't anyone taken him the leech? Isn't he supposed to be like a doctor?" I turned my fury towards Jacob.

"We did Carlisle said that there was nothing he could do he's never seen anything like this."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Im dying Leah" Seth responded "Im dying because my heart was shattered in to pieces when my older sister left me" he said suddenly making a miraculous recovery, his voice being normal. He smiled at me "Im so glad your back Leah" Jumping out of the bed to hug me but was suddenly caught in mid air like if something was stopping him.

"For god sake Alexandria is her brother he is not going to hurt her." Jacob whined.

I smiled the look on Seth face was priceless everyone reacted the same when the suddenly found they got caught in mid air, It would never get old.


End file.
